nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Knights (Magic Touch series)
80px|caption1=Magic Touch|image2=Blue knight.png|caption2=Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire}} |image=Beetleknight.png |caption=Their appearance in Magic Touch |attack= Will initiate a game over upon landing on the castle |abilities= Descending; being lifted by balloons |points= 10 (Magic Touch), 1-8 (higher points requires combos) points (Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire) |game= Magic Touch series }} Knights are the only enemies in the Magic Touch series. In both games they are trying to invade a castle. They float down using balloons with symbols on them. Knights slowly descend down from the top of the screen on balloons. The balloons can be popped by drawing the design on it, whereupon the knight will drop to the ground and shatter when their balloon(s) is popped, with their armour in a pile that soon fades. In both Magic Touch game if a knight lands on the castle, the game is over. In Time Attack mode for Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire, Knights cannot land but fall through the floor instead. Roles Magic Touch Knights in Magic Touch are robots with blue armour and turquoise rimming. The knights have a turquoise coloured horn on each side of their head and red eyes and a red mouth which are on the inside of their armour. They have small arms and legs that are also covered in blue armour, along with their head and body which are put together as one piece. Each knight the player kills grants them 10 points. In Magic Touch, the less balloons a knight has attached the faster it will fall, meaning that on a knight with multiple balloons, the more balloons popped, the faster it lands. Knights that successfully land on the castle will jump up happily. Knight_on_castle.png|A knight once it has reached the castle Pile_of_armour.png|A pile of knight armour Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire ]] In Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire, three different knights are encountered throughout the game: common grey knights with one to three balloons, slow moving bulky yellow knights with many balloons, and large purple knights with a single balloon that have a generally more time consuming symbol to draw. A change from Magic Touch flash is that knights with more balloons no longer descend faster when more balloons are popped, and also that purple balloons are only used by purple knights. When a knight approaches the castle the background will flash red and the weapons of grey knights climbing the outside of the castle will be seen. When a knight reaches the castle, a red beam of energy moves upwards from where they are and multiple grey knights armed with weapons appear behind the castle. Knights grant one point and coins upon hitting the ground with their balloons completely popped, the amount of coins varying depending on the knight. Grey knights Grey knights are the most common type of knight and are encountered with one to three balloons. Early on at the start of the game they will have one balloon, however, later on grey knights with two or three balloons will still be encountered along with the one balloon grey knights. Each grey knight moves at a set speeds, these speeds being: slow, medium, and fast. Slow is the speed grey knights move at the start of the game, medium being the speed faster than normal and first encountered on a single grey knight among several slow grey knights, and fast being the last speed encountered, found later on in the game on grey knights usually among gladiators, this speed noticeable as these grey knights move very quickly, though unlike the other speeds the fast speed is seldom encountered. Grey knights grant four coins when killed. Unlike the other knights, grey knights have two different appearances, though both are solely aesthetic. In the castle skin, if any knight lands on the castle or is about to land on it, various other grey knights on ladders will pop up in the background at the base of the castle. These knights hold weapons such as longswords, spears and maces. Gladiators Gladiators are encountered later on in the game and often come right after a period of no enemy activity. Gladiators have between four to seven balloons and are able to move at one of two speeds: slow or fast. The slow speed is the commonly encountered speed, while the fast speed is a little faster but makes a big difference due to gladiators requiring more time to pop all their balloons. Each destroyed gladiator gives twenty coins to the player. Gladiators are often encountered among a single grey knight or in rare instances, a barbarian. Gladiators are large and have a bulky appearances, being very square and having square arms and legs. It has a small red pole on its head and wears bigger clothing on their waist than a grey knight. In rare occasions, a gladiator may have two of the same balloon. Barbarians Barbarians are encountered uncommonly, although when they are encountered often only one is encountered at a time. All barbarians have a single purple balloon, purple balloons being balloons with a symbol that takes time to draw or is larger than regular balloons. They start to move slowly but will move faster as the game progresses. Their balloon has three different variants. Each destroyed barbarian will give the player four coins. Barbarians are coloured with a dark shade of purple with light-purple tracing on them. They wear a red cape and a belt. Their head is in the shape of a hexagonal prism which has a pair of horns on it. Unlike grey knights and gladiators, barbarians do not wear clothing on their waist. Often only a single barbarian is encountered on screen, however, in rare situations two barbarians may enter or be present on the screen at the same time. Thieves Thieves works like grey knights, but they have an ability to attract coins fallen from destroyed knights and treasure chests. Thieves wear a brown robe and a hood which covers most their body expect for their grey boots and gloves. They also have a yellow/golden bag in which presumably most of their stolen belongings go into. They appear once the player has a score of 45/46. In Insane mode, they usually appear with the S and backwards 3 symbols. When they land, they victoriously shake their free left hand. Kings Kings are considered the bosses of the game, these knights coming down with a very large amount of grey balloons that can be revealed if the nearby balloons are destroyed. Kings have twenty-six balloons in Classic and Insane mode and fifteen in Zen. Kings wear a big pink/golden crown and two pink epaulettes with golden crosses on them. A big, red cape with golden ornamentation and some white fur on them hang around their necks. A neck chain with a golden Dollar sign can also be spotted. Kings wear fine looking, big red sneakers and golden gloves on their relatively thin limbs, which leads to the assumption that the person inside the armor is not so big as it seems. The throne on which they sit is not really kingly, as it is just a large, plain wooden throne with a lot of balloons tied to it. Kings start to sweat through their armor when they have five balloons left. Kings open their visor and let out a evil laugh when they land successfully. They also seem to make a noise, which sounds like a rap artist's voice. They appear after the player has a score of 77-84, however, if the player is using the Dragon spell around the time the king would appear the king's entrance will be delayed until the end of the spell. In some cases, kings will still appear after the player has a score of 90 and when the dragon is still on the screen. When killed, kings will yield 90-100 coins. Spiders Spiders are only encountered in the Time attack mode. Spiders appear are grey coloured spiders and have a square grey head with a visor and small squares along the upper edges of their head, the arrangement of these squares similar to the top of the head of grey knights. Spiders have a purple balloon located behind them that has a purple balloon symbol and also hold a grey bomb. Spiders will descend from the middle of the screen and suddenly stop, causing the screen to turn purple except for the area around the spider and the timer on the bomb to count down. If the symbol on the balloon behind the spider is drawn correctly, the bomb will be deactivated and the spider will ascend and drop the bomb. If the bomb reaches zero, it will explode and cause a ten second time penalty. Gallery Blue knight.png|Grey knight appearance 1. Blue_knight_2.png|Grey knight appearance 2. Blue_knight_falling.png|A grey knight falling. Yellow knight.png|A gladiator. Yellow_knight_falling.png|A gladiator falling. Purple knight.png|A barbarian. ThiefMT.png|A thief. King.png|A king. spider_knight3.PNG|A spider Other appearances *'Retro' - Two knights in the browser version appear slowly descending to the ground. Their balloons, however, appear to have no symbols on them. *'Party' - A single knight is seen by the wizard. Knights_-_Retro_skin.png|Knights in the retro skin Knight Party.png|A Knight in the Party skin Category:Enemies Category:Bosses